


this is my drama!

by yuna (yunapdf)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Gen, HUENING KAI ADORABLE, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, beomjun power couple, jungkook as their coach heart eyes, much crack, taebin are in a shoujo manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunapdf/pseuds/yuna
Summary: “This a different sight than earlier, huh, Beomgyu,” Jeongguk whispers to Beomgyu who was sitting next to him. Adrenaline fills his body as he looks at the team -- everyone’s eyes are blazing with intensity as they eye down the poor school versing them.The referee’s whistle blows and Choi Yeonjun violently smashes the volleyball to the other side of the court.“It’s 1-0, 553 Technical High School takes the first point!”(wherein txt volleyball pleek pleek)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 10





	this is my drama!

**Author's Note:**

> hi bffs i used a wikihow on this i hope everything looks orderly  
> also yes, this is basically the drama mv but beomgyu is the main !! character !!  
> *also beomgyu eats a croffle at the beginning of this ... that's a croissant that's waffled n is popular in korea thank u

“I wish you a good day at school today, honey!” Beomgyu’s mother greets as she hurriedly packs her things into the bag. Beomgyu crunches his croffle as she observes her zoom around the house. “Hope you make lots of friends and get into the volleyball team. I’ve researched, I heard they’re a powerhouse school so getting in there seems difficult.”

With his mouth full, the ebony-haired boy crunches his croffle ***** aggressively, “Every day’s a good day when you’re me, mom!”

Swallowing, he continues, “Also, friends and volleyball are a breeze! Just woo them with my charming face and,” Beomgyu blows a kiss to the air. “Everyone will be falling for me. I got you and dad’s good genes, after all, unlike someone here,” He brags, wagging his finger to the older boy in front of him.

They both chuckle and she gives him, and his older brother, a quick peck on their foreheads.

Beomgyu turns forward to where his brother is giving him a glare that basically screams: _‘I will decapitate your fucking neck, you expired sauerkraut-salmon sandwich of a person.’_

The younger boy relaxedly whistles and continues to focus his eyes onto his plate, blissfully ignoring the older who has just gotten up and is staring at their mother’s kitchen knife collection for far too long.

—

“Gym 2… Gym 2… Gym 2?” Confused mutters slowly turns into curses as he wanders off into the school grounds, unable to find the school’s Gym 2. He stares at the confusing illustration the vice-principal (who he had just met to help him get settled and everything) had drawn and stares back at the giant school campus.

Beomgyu’s sense of direction is not as… astute as his volleyball game sense.

(“Gyu-yah, are you sure we’re going the right direction?” the kindergartener asks his fellow kindergarten friend. He began scratching his arms, there were a lot of mosquitos in this (in retrospect) small campsite jungle.

“Just follow me!” Beomgyu confidently says as they walk past the same lilac flowers they’ve passed just a mere 3 minutes ago.)

“Uuuh, can I help you?”

Beomgyu lets out a (cute) yelp and turns around. 

He observes the man in front of him -- if he wasn’t wearing the school-designated teacher tracksuit and the visitor’s badge around his neck, Beomgyu would’ve assumed he was one of those creepy college students who peaked in high school and is trying to pick up naive freshmen.

His right hand was filled with tattoos, his black permed hair, and lazy stare intimidates Beomgyu. He has to admit, he’s handsome as hell, though.

“Oh, um, I was looking for Gym 2?” He states, his usually boisterous voice now going soft. “I know I’m a latecomer, but I was trying to join the volleyball team…? I--” Beomgyu’s hands were now clammy and at this point, he knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop.

“I’m gonna have to stop ya there, buddy,” the man says, ruffling his own hair and extending his other one to the younger. “I’m Jeon Jeongguk, the coach of the team. Nice to meet you.”

_That’s the coach?!_ Beomgyu panics. Beads of sweat (from both his nervousness and the sun eagerly rising)

Nervously, he chuckles and shakes Jeongguk’s hand. The older man pockets both of his hands into his track pants’ pockets and starts walking the opposite direction Beomgyu has been going to. 

He clutches his book bag and follows his coach earnestly to the other big building.

_I thanketh god every day for making me this smart, athletic, and handsome. If it be true it wasn’t for yond scholarship, I wouldn’t has't been able to seeth the architectural masterpiece which is this whole damn campus._ Beomgyu narrates in his mind.

As Jeongguk opens the door to the dark gym, someone (not-so-quietly) whispers a ‘1, 2, 3’ and a light shines in the middle of the court, highlighting a senior (?) with tied-up cotton candy hair.

_My little pony~ ♪ My little pony~ ♪_

He sings to the tune of the instrumental, holding an invisible microphone in his hand. 

The beat drops, the lights turn on, and a chorus of two-men horses start to dance to the choreography that they have been practising very hard for these past three days. 

“My little pony! I used to wonder what friendship could be!” The senior ~~screams~~ sings the lyrics. 

Beomgyu tenses up, his knuckles turning white as he holds on to his bookbag for a smidge of self-control. ‘You gotta hold it in, man...’ he chides in his head. 

“Big adventure!” the pink-haired boy screams.

“Tons of fun!” Beomgyu loudly replies with no second thoughts. The ebony-haired boy drops his book bag and starts joining in. 

He could see the pink-haired boy’s eyes sparkle and the song is now a duet 

Despite Beomgyu not paying attention to the spectacle anymore (and instead joining in,) the choreography team continues dancing. _We did not sacrifice our lunchtimes to not commit to this performance_ is what they all are thinking.

Jeongguk sighs as he slowly closes the gym door, still having the kindness to mind Beomgyu’s abandoned book bag. 

_“I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”_

—

After school, Beomgyu goes back to Gym 2 with the guidance of a newly made friend, Yang Jeongin (a very sweet guy, Beomgyu thinks.) He’s only spoken briefly with the volleyball team after their majestic MLP performance.

As he arrives, the team are in their uniforms. 

‘Was I late? What time is it?’ Beomgyu panics inside.

Fortunately, before Beomgyu’s about to leave, the same pink-haired senior -- whom he knew to be Choi Yeonjun -- spots him. “BG!” He shouts, waving his long arms in the air to catch Beomgyu’s attention (as if his shout wasn’t attention-grabbing already.)

With no volition, Beomgyu’s feet take off on their own and walk over to the group.

“Oh, we haven’t told you yet!” Coach Jeon says in realization. “We have a practice match today with XT Academy.”

“If you’ve never heard of them, it’s because they’re a specialized-tech school that STEM kids go to,” Soobin informs. He could tell Beomgyu hasn’t heard of the school -- he hasn't heard of it as well until they had their first practice match two years ago. 

“I’ve played their middle school team a while back. As far as competition goes, they’re not very difficult to defeat, but they are very nimble and agile which makes them quite an annoying competition.” Taehyun, the first-year _who has managed to bruise Beomgyu’s ego_ , objectively comments. 

(After that My Little Pony performance, Taehyun takes off his horse mask (yes, he’s the head) and examines the boy whom he’s been sacrificing his lunchtime for.

Taehyun knows of Beomgyu’s various accolades and honestly admires him, but after that performance, the blonde-haired libero only feels _resentment, anger, and shame_.

He walks over to his childhood best friend, Huening Kai -- who’s catching his breath as he’s the horsetail to Taehyun’s horse head, and stares directly at Beomgyu who is chatting with other members of the volleyball team.

“Kai, for such a renowned setter, he’s kinda short, no?” Taehyun comments, loud enough for Beomgyu to hear. If this were an anime, there would’ve been those animated arrows piercing through Beomgyu.

“Hmm,” Huening Kai thinks. Please mind that he isn’t the most tactful person: “You’re shorter than him Taehyunnie, but I agree. He doesn’t seem so strong either… Maybe he’s like Coach Jeon!”

Taehyun shrugs and the two go to retrieve their water bottles.

Despite remaining calm on the outside, Beomgyu (and Jeongguk who heard that!) is already planning their decimation in court in his head.)

“Well, Taehyunnie, you never know! What if they’ve improved?” Soobin asks, patting him on the back way too violently. 

Beomgyu cackles in his mind; not only was he a My Little Pony connoisseur, but he was also a shoujo manga savant. Right now, Taehyun looks like a shoujo manga protagonist.

“Sorry, the bus took some time, guys!” A deep, yet cheery voice announces. He struts over to Coach Jeon, they speak for a brief moment, and the volleyball team was set to go.

“That’s our club adviser, Mr. Kim Taehyung,” a voice whispers. It’s Choi Arin, the team's third-year manager. She's the first to greet him after the dance that morning. Following suit was Shin Ryujin, the team’s other manager, “Him and Coach Jeon are boyfriends, I heard.”

The trio chats until it’s time for bus seating. Beomgyu’s forced to sit in the window seat, next to the coach and the club advisor. He doesn't mind; it would've been more nervewracking sitting next to a teammate. What if they don't like each other?

Beomgyu rests his head on the palm of his hands and looks out at the scenery of Seoul city. He thinks about the team. 

After their interactions today, Beomgyu contemplates the rumours he’s heard. How could a team who greeted him with that _(talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping)_ _My Little Pony_ performance be the same team who made the whole opposing team vomit because of a rally so intense? (Beomgyu wants to _put it in a blender, shit on it, vomit on it, eat it, give birth to it_ too!) Are they really the same people who had a Twitter expose made about them?

Beomgyu looks to his right to see Coach Jeon and Mr. Kim soundly asleep.

  
He fishes his phone out from his pocket and types: “ _ 553 Technical High School _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ... i am unfunny but i try  
> also yeah i can't come up with school names very well ... they go to 553 tech high school because i went to a tech school  
> also 553 is blue hour <3 stream the mvs if u have the time  
> follow me on Twitter n let's be besties [soobpdf](twitter.com/soobpdf)


End file.
